Virus Beloved Child
by JuXSu
Summary: Not everything is as it seems. Not good with Summaries.
1. Son

Author's Note~  
This is a Sequel to Beloved Darkness~  
I know the first one isn't finished, but I will keep working on that one while I write this~ :3

~Chapter 1~  
~Son...~

I don't have much control over my abilities... but my parents do. Thorn said once that my Mom couldn't use abilities that she has... Though now she can. I groaned waking up, too lazy to move so I just rolled off the side of my bed. Just... a usual morning in HQ. Though, this time Signas wasn't waking me up with his Megaphone, after Alia had tried many times to wake me up.

I eventually pulled myself up, walking into the bathroom to tend to my usual needs, like brushing my teeth and a shower... Yeah, just about a usual day... I was weird, I needed to do things that humans had to. I opened my bedroom door after finishing up, my Auburn hair still drenched, with slight soap still in it. I could hear the bubbles popping in my ears. Every now and then, I'd pound on my ear, to try and get the water out of it, and get the popping noise to stop.

I was used to the common Mechaniloids being tossed about by X and the others, sometimes the little guys thought they were tough, but... really their sometimes just a waste of scrap metal if you ask me. "Hey Ricky." My mother said, she smiled. Yup... you guessed it, my Mother's name is Ala. She held a Mechaniloid in her arm, holding it upside down, probably to keep it from moving. "Hey..." I replied, yawning. I walked passed her, kicking the small robots aside if they got to close. You'd think them having guns would scare me... but I'm so used to it by now, it's not even funny.

Mom always did say I was like Dad. Gets used to things quickly. I'm not good at destroying them, but I'm good at kicking them at least. I looked at my Father, who had already just shot down a Droid that was... a lot larger than the others. I smiled, hopping up onto a stool, leaning over the counter of the Kitchen. "Hey Dad! Think I can go on a mission with you today?" I asked, giving a teeth filled smile. My Dad's... Axl... I think it was obvious...

"A mission? You sure kiddo? The last time we did you passed out and wanted to go home." he replied, shooting another down as it tried climbing on him. "I wont!" I replied, pouting. I'm not good with pressure, and going on a mission for the first time, and having to deal with an important situation... or thing... like someone's life, can be stressful.

"Ricky, maybe you should get more practice and training before you go. Your Father goes on S-class missions, those are really hard jobs." Ala stated, putting down some gears and bolts from a broken Droid. Dad leant on the counter, looking at what she was doing. "Besides, did you even try to shape shift into something yet Ricky?" Axl asked, I nodded. "Y-yeah... t-though..." I started, "Though?" he asked, "I only managed... to change my body..." I said nervously, he snickered. "So, that problem will help in battle how?" he asked spitefully. "W-well, maybe it'll make me powerful?" I asked, he shrugged. "Or, it'll make you look like a fool." he stated, trying not to chuckle at my dismay.

"Axl, leave him alone." Thorn said, sitting on a chair, leaning on it. "He's only a child, you know that he needs time. At least try not to pick with his self-esteem." she finished.

I smiled, chuckling. "Soo... about that mission.-" I was cut off, "Ricky, just get some practice for a little while, then we can go. Alright?" he asked, I nodded smiling. I ran off to get to work. You know how Droids have jewels on their bodies? Like how Dad has one on his helmet and chest, and X's on his helmet to? Well I have one to... though, there's a bug with me... Mines is on my human chest, and I still am in human form, ever since I was born. I can't go into my Droid form, and I don't understand why exactly. I never was told why... Mom and Dad hide some things from me... I wonder what...

Long story short, the jewel that's meant to be on my Armor, appears on my chest, where I sometimes have to hide it to keep it from breaking. I mean, Dad fell unconscious because of a blow to his helmet, imagine how much worse it'll be if it's on my chest near my heart...

I looked into the training room, spotting Douglas. I smiled walking up to him, he managed the Training hall when X or Zero couldn't. Well... X and Z only ever did so when I was training, likely to keep it safe and easy for me. I only ever did get small Droids to fight, who only shot small bullets that didn't even hurt, depended more or less on where you got shot. There's when it hurt like hell.

"Hey Douglas..." I muttered, walking up to him. He was fixing the control panel... or upgrading it. One of the two. He smiled as he pushed up his goggles. "Hey little buddy, here for training?" he asked, I nodded. "Mm..." I mumbled.

"You know, you've grown up pretty quick. I tell ya, the first time I saw you, I didn't think you'd ever grow." Douglas stated, chuckling. I sighed. Harassing me about my Height again, eh? I'm... short like my mom, but Fortune said I'd probably end up being around Dad's height. Personally, I preferred being short. Made me different from my Dad, he and I look so much alike, people mistake me for him half the time. Only ever do they know it's me is when they see one of my eyes are Red, or the freckles... or even the hairstyle mostly. Sometimes their too stupid to notice the height. I had my mother's facial marks and eye colors, made me stand out more.

"So, we still going with C-rank?" he asked, I nodded. "I'll try B-rank tomorrow, maybe." I replied. "Don't get too cocky now. I doubt you want to be sent to the Infirmary again, after trying A-rank last time." Douglas stated, with a grin across his face.

He tried to start up the system, but the lights went out in the Training hall before he could even get the training simulation started. "Is there a bug?" I asked, he laughed nervously. "I guess she wasn't quite finished yet." he stated, rubbing the back of his head. "She?" I asked, "The simulation monitor." he replied. I looked at the panel... "Maybe I could get it working?" I asked. "You sure?" Douglas asked, after crouching to look at the wiring inside. "Mmhmm..." I mumbled. "I can get it to turn on again." I replied.

I didn't know how I was able to do it, but every time I touched a machine of some sort, it'd react to me... I placed my hands on the top of it, electricity wrapping around my hands before seeping into the panel, turning it on swiftly... All of the lights switched back on. "That's a nifty trick. Where'd you learn it?" Douglas asked, smiling as he stood back up. I shrugged. "I dunno... I just... do it." I replied. Really, I didn't do anything to trigger it... I'm just... a mystery...

Zero and X watched me, and Douglas from the side window. On the other side of the Training hall. There were hallways that allowed people to watch those who were training. Some of them mostly jerks who enjoyed watching Zero beat up rookies. I guess the lights switching off and turning back on caught their attention.

"There goes that weird power of his again." Zero stated, X smiled. "Ah, but he seems like he's able to use it a bit better though." he replied.

"We need to watch him X. We both know what he is and was meant to be... besides, with the rank of navigator he's at, there's no telling who will be after him for his Data access." Zero stated seriously. "I know that Zero, I'm sure he'll be fine." he replied, trying to keep a smile.

They all watched over me, were protective of me... X being there for me when I needed a friend and comfort. Mom and Dad being there to protect me. Thorn watched over me during missions... all of them were there...

Now... to get to training and get it done with before Dad left...


	2. Mystery

~Chapter 2~  
~Mystery...~

I grunted when I hit the floor... for the tenth time. I lost count right about now as to how many tests I failed. Douglas, I'm sure, was getting a little bored with watching me mess up. My hair was untidy, and dirt covered me, bruises were on my arms, hands, and even face. I sat on my legs, looking at him.

"Looks like I failed again." I muttered, trying to stand.  
"It's alright Ricky. Just takes time." Douglas replied in a calm and encouraging tone.

Time huh? As if time were ever on my side. My legs were shaky, I hit my knees probably too many times.

"Head to Lifesaver so he can take a look at ya." Douglas advised, as he turned off the training simulations. I'm sure I was irritating Lifesaver... I nodded, limping out of the training hall.

I went to Lifesaver like he told me to. I had one reason why I didn't like going to see him; I liked Lifesaver and all, It's just he's too rough with me. He's used to working with Reploids. I am a Reploid... I think. But, because of my human form always being my main body, Lifesaver doesn't realize he's hurting me. He apologizes for it at least.

I sat in front of him, his large hands were enough to wrap about my leg. I winced as he held it tightly. "Ow..." I muttered. "Sorry, it's not too badly injured. It's just a small sprain." he said, as he released my leg.

"Sprain? But, I need to go with Dad on a mission!" I replied. "Ricochet, I'm sure you will be fine with missing one mission." he replied, in his calm manor. I whined. "But!" I started, but he stopped me. "No 'But's'. You need to stay off of that foot for a good two hours." he finished.

"Aw..." I mumbled, he later took his leave. I groaned sitting back. "Great." I mumbled.

"Hey Kiddo." I heard, I looked up. A smile crossed my face. "Massimo!" I called. He smiled. I looked up to just about everyone, X, Zero, Massimo, Spider... even Dad. "What're you doing here?" I asked, he walked over, and crouched in front of me. He was... so much bigger than me. "I came by to see everyone. I heard that you were here, so I figured I'd come by to see you." He replied.

"That's awesome! Oh... do you know if Dad's leaving any time soon?" I asked. "Axl hasn't left yet." he replied, petting my head gently. That brightened my mood.

"Good." I replied, grinning.

I waited till I didn't limp anymore. Some small sprain. It made me stay off my feel forever it felt like.

I left the Infirmary, and went to the Navigation room. "Hello Ricky." Layer said, with a smile. She was like Thorn...

"Is Dad here?" I asked. "Axl? Oh um... I'm afraid he had to leave on an important mission today." she replied.

I groaned. "Aw..!"

"It'll be alright. When he gets back he'll have to do another one anyhow." she stated, I sighed. Didn't make a difference, I still didn't get to go on one.

"Um... during training, I heard X and Zero talking about something." I began, Layer looking at me from her panel. "Oh? And, what's that?" she asked. "You weren't ease dropping were you?" she asked. "What? No, no. I just overheard." I replied. "They said that... they know what I am, or something like that... is something wrong with me?" I asked, curious.

"What? No, no, Ricky." she said nervously, "You're just... a slower learner that's all... I-I believe what they meant was, that you're just special." she replied in a worried tone. Why was she concerned with me learning the meaning of what they meant? "O-oh..." I muttered, watching her get up. "A-anyway, I need to get some reports to Signas. Be a good boy and wait for your Father." she stated, smiling nervously as she walked out... almost... quickly.

"hm...?" I mumbled, I saw a bit confused. I smiled when the Teleporter started up, and my family showed up soon after it shut down. "You're all back! Now I can go with you guys on the next one right?" I asked, Dad shrugged. "Depends kiddo, you finish training?" he asked, I nodded.

"Alrighty." he replied, smiling. "Axl, you know where we're going on the next one, he can't come with." Mom muttered, as she walked over to him. "Ala, it'll be fine." he argued. "No it wont." she muttered.

"Well, we'll talk about this later..." Dad stated, looking at me, patting my head. He later followed after Mom and Thorn.

Meanwhile...

"Did those Droids get better?" Axl asked.  
"No... instead, two of them died, and the other few are in severe condition." Mom replied...

Dad sighed sadly. "It's just... weird Axl." she began, "Those Droids, died after Ricky had synced with them to cure viruses..." She finished. "You don't think that Ricky has to do with them dying do you?" Dad asked.

"I doubt that... but it's just ironic how Ricky synced with them before they died. Then, after he removed the sync, they got sick and died." she replied. "I refuse to believe that our son is the reason why these Droids are dying. It's just... weird. Some Droids die automatically because of their Hard drives being destroyed right away, then, there are those who suffer damage instead." she finished.

"You don't... think because of what he is, is the reason why these people are dying... do you?" Dad asked. "I don't know Axl... but, I know what he is, and know that we're raising it, that is him..." she muttered. I was confused when hearing about this...

"It might just be a coincidence. After all, Ricky doesn't seem like he'd do anything to hurt Droids..." Dad replied, Mom nodded, making it so she put that thought to mind...

Was I... not a Reploid?


End file.
